


The Little Things

by CuttlefishMistress



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Invasion of personal space, Poisoning, Reader-Insert, Stalking, Stealing, Tumblr Prompt, Yandere!Tyrian, so much god damn melodrama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuttlefishMistress/pseuds/CuttlefishMistress
Summary: His grip on you tighten, the tip of his tail flickered across your face. Something cold and wet lingered on your skin. You shut your eyes and refused to think about it.“I love you my darling. I love you, I love you, I love you…” those words echoed in a frenzy through the darkness, “I love you so much…”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original Post: https://gallifreyix.tumblr.com/post/156686005267/tyrian 
> 
> I’ve literally spent my whole weekend writing this. I certainly do hope you all enjoy it my fellow filthy sinners. My god, Yandere!Tyrian was just too deliciously horrible not to pass up. Ugh, I’m such a shame… This stupid thing reached 24 frickin pages and over 9000 words long, my god, I have a problem. Why couldn’t I have done this kind of work for my college English class!? And worst off this was literally only half of what I originally wanted to do, but once it started to hit the 20th page… I needed to stop, I just… needed to stop… 
> 
> Set in a casual modern day RWBY AU. As in Faunus exist, death by grimm not so much…
> 
> Also, I wrote Tyrian as a more submissive Yandere since I personally just like that type more. And the Yandereness really doesn’t break out till the forth chapter just so you know...

It started off with little things, a missing pen, a misplaced sock. Little barely noticeable things that could have easily been written off as your own forgetfulness. You ignored the odd sensation building up in your chest. You pushed the feeling of panic and paranoia to the back of your thoughts, you wouldn’t let them rule you anymore. You were different now, you were better, you would stop letting the little things bother you.

The first time you met him you were taken by the color of his eyes. So burning and searing, their gaze almost scorching themselves into your skin. But he seemed nice enough, a little odd and very eccentric but so funny and so strangely kind. His voice fluctuated like the waves of the ocean, one moment calm and serene the next loud and raging like a typhoon. It completely captivated you. You could listen to him for hours reciting poetry and songs, or just his odd comments on the world around him.

“Darling, why such a dampened expression? It saddens me so to see you without that cute smile of yours~”

His words were always laced with honey, sweet and sticky and filling your ego more than you would have liked to admit. You had to look way to calm the heat that so easily rose to your cheeks.

“Ah, it’s nothing really.”

Why were you letting such little things bother you?

“Hmm, is that so?” His smile curled into something playful as he bent down to your eye level.

“My, my, looks like we have a little liar here on our hands. Darling, fibs are so unfitting for lips sweet as yours.” His cheeky grin easily broke the control you had on your flushing face.

 You gently smack his face away, the mischief in his eyes too much for your weak spine to take. 

“And flattery as surgery as yours will give me diabetes!” you jest back.

Why must he be such a tease? His iconic laughter tickled your skin as his fingers wrapped around the hand you had pressed against his face. Coarse, rough callouses brush along your palm as he brought it down to his other. Gently they patted the back of your hand.

“Now, tell me what’s the matter my dear?” His voice soft in your ears.

He looked to you with those burning eyes, the corners just the slightest bit turn downwards as his worry surfaced on his face. Your eyes turn away. Why were you letting such little things bother you?

“I just…” a deep sigh slipped from your lips, “It’s just some silly little things…”

His warm hands comforted you. The soft motion as he rubbed them in reassurance eased your nerves.

“I keep misplacing some stuff that all. It’s not that big a deal, it just been kinda bothering me a little.”  

“What kind of things darling? Surely they must be important for you to lose your vigor?”

“It’s nothing really. Just useless little things like pens and jewelry, nothing important. Though, I am kinda sad I lost my favorite flower hairclip.”

You felt so childish for missing those things. They were unimportant, just old little trinkets you’ve picked up throughout your life. They held little significance, they were just kind of nice to have around.

There was something off in his gaze as you confessed your worries. His golden eyes just a tad dull as he looked to you.

“I’m sorry am I bothering you?” worried you may have burden him with such a silly concern.  

“No, no! Not at all! I’m quite happy that you’ve expressed your concern to me!” His eyes lit up immediately, his playful smile returning.

A gasp escaped your lips as his arms quickly wrapped themselves around you, his tail curling around your legs. His hugs were always so firm. It was mildly difficult to breath.

“I’m sorry darling.” His voice muffled as he pressed his face into the top of your head.

“Oh, no, it’s nothing really! Just-”

“But you are sad, therefor I am as well.”

Why must he be so sweet?

You couldn’t stop the smile that pulled at your cheeks. Relaxing, you wrap your arms around his waist and returned the embrace.

You really should have noticed. The odd little things that began to change. His behavior, his expressions, the way his eyes seemed to linger a little longer on you. The way he placed himself next you in public, keeping a distance between you and anyone else on the street. They all began to change, ever so slightly. The little excuses he would find to hold your hand, to sit next to you. Just little things, barely noticeable things that really shouldn’t have bothered you as much as they did.

In fact, it flattered you, how much of his attention you were receiving. The sweetness of his words as he complemented you, described your features and teased you. It made you giddy, caused your cheeks to flush a red he would compare to that of roses… And that was what really bothered you. Just how much you craved his attention…

“Hey! Tyrian!” you call out happily as you ran up to him.

“What a brilliant smile you have on today my darling!” He smiled a brilliant one of his own.

“Guess what?” You huffed as you pause to take a breath.

“Hmmm?” He placed a hand to his chin in a dramatic pose, “Could it be… You’ve finally fallen for me?” The smile stretching across his face was just the tiniest bit off but you ignored it.

“Shut up!” you laugh as you swatted at this shoulder, “Geez, you’re laying it on thick today aren’t you?”

His face lightened up as he curled inwards, pretending to be hurt by you, a soft chuckle in his throat.

“No, look, I found it!” you gesture to the purple flower clip neatly pined into your hair.

“That’s wonderful my dear!”

“Yeah, it was mixed in with some of my other junk. Guess I need to start reorganizing my stuff.” You laugh softly.

“Well, then…”

He shuffled lightly on his feet, his tail swaying gingerly from side to side. Was that… a blush on his face?

“This may seem a bit unnecessary now, but I do hope you will still accept my little gift…” He pulled out a tiny metallic object from his pocket.

Gesturing for you to hold you your hands, a tiny bronze scorpion fell from his fingers into yours. It’s bronze chain curling into a tiny pile in your palms. 

“Tyrian…” you stared wide eye at the necklace, “You shouldn’t have…”

“Not at all my dear! I simply must have that beautiful smile to return to your beautiful face.” A proud look in his eyes.

Guilt linger in your stomach. Why was he so nice to you? Going out of his way to try and replace a silly little accessory.

“Here my dear, allow me.”

Coarse fingers plucked the chain from your open palms. A shiver ran across your skin as his hands brushed pass your neck, the metal was warm from his touch. You were sure your face was unbearably red by now. Your mind raced with a way to respond. This felt much too intimate for a pair of friends…

“Beautiful…” His voice a soft lull, his fingers brushing the hair off your cheek.

“… So egotistic…” a cheeky grin spread across your lips, “And cheesy. You just wanted me to have a little you around with me at all times didn’t you?”

He pressed a hand to his chest and gasped dramatically, his eyes widening to exaggerate his shock.

“My, my, darling! Such a bold accusation!” You could see him holding in his laughter.

“Seriously Tyrian? A scorpion? How much more obvious can you get?” you gesture to the charm hanging around your neck, looking at him accusingly.

“Well, my dear!” Elegant fingers flicked his hair back over his shoulder, “I only want the best for you, and what is better than little ol’ me?” He laughed, a crooked grin on his smug face.

The two of you laughed together as you gently pushed against him.

“Really Tyrian, you shouldn’t have… But… thank you….”

You felt the ridges of the charm with your fingers, it was beautifully crafted. A soft smile prominent on your lips. You pushed away the guilt. It was a gift and you would stop questioning it.  

There was a glimmer of something in his eyes as he looked at you. Something you couldn’t quite place. His smile seemed almost stiff, held in a tight line as you told him your appreciation. It was strange, even for him. It was… uncomfortably tense…. and was there for just moment before that bright playful smile surfaced back onto his cheerful face.

“Not a problem my darling! Anything for you!” he patted your back playfully, “Come along! No point in dilly-dallying, we have a date to attend to~”

You couldn’t help but laugh along with him. Ignoring the oddness from just a moment before. It must have just been a part of his usual flare, nothing more. You wouldn’t let something like that bother you.  

“Must you always be so dramatic?” you teased him back.

Honestly, you didn’t mind. It was just a part of what made him so endlessly fun to be around.


	2. Chapter 2

Perhaps you should have been scared when the bigger issues started to arise.

“Hey, have you seen my shirt?” you asked your sister as you rummaged through your closet.

“Nope.” She answered without even looking up from her scroll.

You sigh and rummage through the dirty laundry basket. Mom had already done laundry yesterday so maybe it just fell out? It was one of your favorites too. Cute and soft and very comfortable. You wore it often.

It should have bothered you, when bigger things started going missing. Odd things. Some for your favorite clothing, the hair from your brush which you knew no one else would clean. Some of your cosmetics, your lip balm… Odd things that you used every day.

“Hey, your _boyfriend_ is here.” Your sister teased with a straight face.

“Shut up.” You whine, you could already feel your face heating up.

“Yeah, right. With all the googly eyes you two make at each other you might as well start making babies.” A smug smile slowly stretched across her lips.

“Shut up~!” you whined even louder as you swatted at her. Your embarrassment overly evident.

“But no, seriously, he’s at the door…” her playful voice growing serious.

It should have warned you when he started to show up uninvited and without much warning. Your parents were strict, they hardly even let you invite your lady friends over. If they ever saw you with a guy, let alone one clearly older then you…

“Tyrian!” Your eyes wide and panicked as you opened the door to see him standing there ever so casually.

“Hello my dear! My, what a cute little red blush you have for me today~” His face too cheery for the stress you were feeling.

“Tyrian! I told you not to come to my house! My parents will kill me!”

“But they clearly are not here now, are they?” a playful smirk on his face.

“What if they were?!” you glare at him.

“But they are not, and that’s all that matters! I know my dear, the strain of your relationship with your beloved parents. But I thought it would be nice to surprise you! It certainly must be tedious having to be dropped off everywhere.”

“Damn straight!” Your sister called out from behind you.

You turn to stare her down, she smirked at you, a smug look of satisfaction on her face. It wasn’t… well okay, yes it was your fault you couldn’t drive yet. However, in your defense cars were scary creatures to tame and cars going at 60 miles an hour with more cars in the way was just utterly horrifying.

“Do not fret my dear, I promise to not jeopardize any form of arrangements you have with your caretakers. I am simply here to make life a little easier on you.” He smiled to you with the warmest of smiles. His face looking ever so innocent.

It began to work its magic on your anger. A loud sigh slipped from your lips.

“Fine. Fine. Just give me a minute to grab my things. And don’t you dare make a habit out of this!” you pointed an accusing finger at him.

A soft throaty chuckle rumbling from his cheeky grin.

“I cannot promise you that my dear~”

You groan and left the door open to go drab your things.

The warning signs where there when he started to ignore your complaints. When his affections began to make you question the boundaries of your friendship.

“Tyrian!?” Your hands slapped across your mouth to muffle your shock.

“Hello my dearest!” His stood there innocently as he waved to you. A warm smile on his face, his tail swaying cheerfully from side to side.

Why was he here? Why was he at your school? Wasn’t your sister supposed to pick you up from class?

“What are you doing here?!” You quietly yelled to him, the heat spreading across your cheeks.

“I’ve come to escort you home my princess! Surely a beautiful young lady like yourself shouldn’t be forced to ride the bus in the dark~” He placed a hand to his chest and held the other out into the air in a dramatic pose.

“Oh, so he’s the friend you’ve been talking about.” Your friend lean over and whispered to you, “You’re right, he is very flamboyant.” They laugh.

If you could have crawled into a hole and just vanish off the face of the face of the world, you would have done so right then and there.

“Tyrian, what are you doing here? I already have a ride!”

“As I’ve said, I’m here to whisk you away my dear. As a favor for your dearly sick sister of course.”

“Sick?” You pull out your scroll and sure enough there was a long string of texts you had miss during class.

_“Hey”_

_“Im really sorry but could u take the bus today?”_

_“Im starting to feel really sick”_

_“My head is just spinning really bad right now”_

_“Sorry”_

_“Hey guess what?”_

_“Great news”_

_“Tyrian texted me and said he could get u instead”_

_“U ok with that?”_

_“Hello?”_

You stare long at the string of words before you. The heat sinking down into your neck and up along your ears.

“Hey, you okay?” Your friend looked to you with concern, “You want me to drop you off instead?”

“No! No, it’s fine! I’m just… I’m just a little surprised that’s all.”

You quickly type up a respond to your sister, and closing up your scroll you shoved it back into your pocket. Scuffling over to Tyrian, you drag your friend in tow. Might as well introduce them to each other.

“Hi.” Your friend greeted him ever so casually.

“Why, hello there sweetie, it’s an honor to be meeting another one of my darling’s dear friends~”

The two of them made small chit-chat as you tried to calm your chaotic nerves. This wasn’t exactly the way you picture the two of them meeting, why must he always be so dramatic?

“Well, it’s been such a pleasure meeting you sweetie. But I do believe we must part ways, my darling’s sister would surely be worried if the two of us were late.”

“Yeah, true. Well, it was nice to finally meet you Tyrian. You certainly live up to all the stories _this one_ tells.” Your friend chuckles and playfully elbows you in the side.

A loud, sharp squeak erupts from your lips, as their action jolted you back to reality. Well there goes your control on your nerves. The two of them laughed loudly at your reaction, causing the heat from your face to envelope your whole body. Not fair, why must they team up against you?

“Hopefully your assumptions of me are good ones.”

“Yeah, they are. You’re certainly as fun as she’s says.”

Your friend waves to you as they walk off in the other direction.

“Have a good night you two. Drive safe.”

“Good night dear friend!” Tyrian smiles as he waves back. “I do certainly hope we’ll have more encounters in the future.”

Your friend’s soft laughter echoes in the air and they walk off. That went pretty well all things consider.

“So my darling,” he turns his attention to you and you could feel yourself shrinking, “Shall we be on our way as well?”

You nod quickly, not making eye contact. It would be too easy for him to tease you with the burning red face you knew you had. The two of you walked together in silence, his car parked just down the street from your college. He even opened the door for you, as the gentlemen he was, bowing gracefully and gesturing for you to step inside. It was warm, the seat soft against your body. As awkward as you felt right then, you were grateful to not be forced to ride the bus home.

The two of you said nothing for a while, the soft hum of the engine filling up the empty spaces between you. The ride was so awkwardly silent as you focused your eyes on your fidgeting fingers.

“I’ve missed you…” His voice cut through your thoughts.

“Hmm? Oh, I’ve missed you too.” You could feel a smile tugging at your lips, “I know it’s been a while. Sorry classes are taking so much of my time.”

“Have you been doing well?”

“Yeah, just trying to keep up with final projects and all of that.”

Taking a deep breath, you ease back into the soft seat. This was Tyrian after all, you shouldn’t be so nervous. He was your friend, one of the greatest friends you’ve ever had. It was so easy for you to be yourself around him. He made it so easy to spill your worries, to let go of your guard.

“Oh, you’re taking the long way home.”

You finally noticed how dark the world was outside your window. The countryside just a black shadow against the dark evening sky.

“Sorry, does that bother you?”

“No, I get it. Traffic is a huge pain at this hour.”

Your sister often liked to take the long way home as well. There was just something so relaxing about driving though the soft country night.

“It’s nice out tonight. I just can’t help but find something so serene about being out here with nothing but the soft hum of a car’s engine.” You sigh.

“Is that so my dear?” his voice just as soft.

“Yeah, I love driving out here with my sister. It’s so peaceful. There something just so oddly warm about being surround by darkness and talking about anything with the person next to you.”

“I can agree…” he sounded so distant in the darkness.

“I just… It is weird? I always feel so relax… Maybe I just like seeing nothing. Nothing to worry about, nothing to be afraid of. Just me and someon– I’m sorry am I blabbering?”  

“No, not at all my darling! Please continue, you hardly ever like to share that lovely voice of yours, it’s music to my ears.” His cheery voice cutting through the darkness.

“Geez, stop it!” you softly giggle, “I can’t handle all this flattery! My cheeks are going to ache from smiling so much…”

“Oh, then allow me to continue!” you could hear the teasing nature in his voice, “Your smile is the loveliest thing off all, your blushing cheeks only compleme-”

“Stop it!” your face already aching as you stretched across the gap and lightly push against his shoulder.

He only giggled at your distress. Why was he such a tease? Relaxing back into your seat, you let the darkness soothed you. Taking in deep breaths you tried to calm your blushing face and loudly beating heart. He really needed to stop being such a flatter. You were going to faint from all the blood rushing to your face.

“Hmm?” You felt something brush up along your arm in the darkness.

“Sorry, just… making sure you’re still there…” his soft voice barely audible.

It was his tail, gently curling around your hand. Oh yes, how could you forget his poor eyesight.

“Will you be okay?” you ask with a worry in your voice.

“Do not fret my dear, I am more capable then you think.” His laughter quiet.

It was so easy to forget that Tyrian was nearsighted. He’s confidence and demeanor often made you forget that the world was not much more then blurs of colors in his eyes.

His eyes…

Those burning golden eyes…

You couldn’t help but stare at them in the darkness. They glowed brightly, softly illuminating his face. His high cheek bones, his long nose, the curve of his lips. Your eyes lingered on him, trying to take in every one of his features. When did he begin to look so…

“Have I enchanted you my dear?” his jest cutting through your thoughts.

Feeling the heat return to your face you quickly averted your eyes, choosing to focus on the road before you instead. His giggle grew into a throaty chuckle, his tail wrapping more firmly around your wrist. Shrinking down into the seat, you let the embarrassment envelope you.

“Sorry, I didn’t-”

“Do not fret so much my daring. Relax, I do not mind. In fact, it’s quite adorable. Your curiosity is utterly charming.”  He reassured, a lighthearted tone in is voice.

“Still, sorry for staring…”

From the corner of your vison, you glace over to him, only to make contact with those bright golden eyes. A soft squeak was held within your throat as you once again turn away. You felt your face turn scorching as his laughter cuts through you.

The two of you attempted to make small talk on the ride home. His easy going nature easing your nerves a bit. His tail remained wrapped around your wrist. Running your fingers along it, you were fascinated by the textures of its plates, the feeling of the shell underneath your touch. How impressive it was, something so dangerous giving you so much comfort.

“… They’re beautiful…” the words barely audible as they slipped like mist from your lips.

His tail stilled in your grasp, the silence that followed only worsened your bubbling fears. Did he hear you? Would you have to repeat yourself?! Quivering lips parted and gasped as you tried to find the courage to make yourself heard.

“Your eyes… I think they’re beautiful…” you kept your own locked downwards, unable to bring yourself to look at his reaction.

“It’s just… you’re always saying such nice things about me. I just… I just wanted to return the favor…”  

Your home came into view all too quickly. The sound of your own chaotic heart pounding in your ears. A part of you wanted to escape the situation, the other wanted to stay. The safety of home or the warm bubbly feelings of being near him…

Oh, you really hoped you hadn’t offended him! He was so unusually quite after you made that comment. Were his eyes something he was sensitive about, was it something he even liked? You were so scared to see what kind of look he would have on his face.

“Well, thank you Tyrian.” You turn quickly to say good night, to run away from such an awkward situation.

“Good nigh-”

Your words were stolen from you, your muscles robbed of their strength. Those beautiful eyes held you in place, they looked to you with something you wanted to believe was… desire? No, no, you shouldn’t be thinking these things, shouldn’t be putting implications where they didn’t belong. But they held onto you, captivating your raging heart in their unyielding grasp. Those burning eyes and that scorching… look… You barely registered the tightening grip on your wrist.

A static began to bubble in your stomach, a numbing sensation causing your thoughts to loose themselves within each other. Your skin began to burn, the darkness around you causing your eyes to focus solely on his gaze. He leaned in, closing the distance between your faces, you could feel his hot breath against your cheeks.

When had Tyrian began to look so…

“Ow!” Jerking back, you broke the tension in the air.

“I’m sorry! I’m sor-” his voice held a panic you’ve never heard before.

“No, it’s just ahgh!”

Your hands fumbled against your chest as you pulled the scorpion charm out of your shirt.

“This thing just stabbed me.” You laugh breathless.

The heat in your face causing you to feel dizzy.

“Oh, darling. Are you al-” His hand froze midair and quickly pulled away as the realization of where he was reaching hit him.

Turning away, you tried to calm your breathing. Tonight was just a whole terrible mess of awkwardness.

“Well, good night and thanks again!” you sputtered out.

Fumbling for the door you were half way out when a tug at your arms reminded you that his tail was still wrapped around your wrist. The two of you made the briefest of eye contact before he reluctantly unfurled its grip on you.

“Good night my darling.” His voice held an uneasiness that was so strange for him.

“Good night Tyrian.” You could barely control your breathing.

As quickly as they could, your feet carried you to your home. You could still hear the soft hum of his car behind you, you didn’t dare turn around. It wasn’t until you were inside and the door closed behind you that you could faintly make out the sound of it coming back to life and slowly driving off down the road.

Those beautiful eyes began to haunt your dreams, every night filled with its burning golden glow. You saw his face, the look of something you refused to believe exist lingering in his gaze. Bright golden lights hovering over your restless body at night, just staring down at you… down _into_ you.

Life returned to as normal as it could after that night. Tyrian remained his usually eccentric self, his odd mannerism and flowery speech causing you to laugh and loosen up. Neither one of you brought up the incident, whether from embarrassment or shame you couldn’t tell. You blamed it on nerves, on not having seen each other in a while and that gap causing the two for you to lose yourselves for a moment. But school was over now, done for the summer and you would have a lot more free time to do with as you pleased.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I was reading this a loud to myself to catch grammatical errors and my 13 year old sister who was sitting across from me, heard and said that during the almost kiss scene the reader's sister should have barged in and shouted "Get in the house bitch!" and just completely cock-blocked them that way.  
> I was mildly tempted to add that in...


	3. Chapter 3

Why did you ignore it? The signs, his behavior, the oddities that was odd even for him.

Once summer came around you two began to spend more time together. Walking through the park or just hanging around town. Your friends all liked him, those you’ve introduce. They all agreed, he was certainly strange but also wonderfully fun. They got along well, easily rolling with jokes and laughing at each other’s antics.

The dreams however, continued to haunt you. The more time flowed, the more you dreamed of those golden eyes. The more your mind began to warp his image. Twisting those familiar golden lights into an intense violet hue. Why were your thoughts doing this to him? Turning that sweet cheery face into one of… bleakness. His warm eyes fading into a hard stare, his soft smile a thin line on his unreadable face. You wanted to reach out, to feel that image on your hands, change it back to that bright smile you love oh so much.

…You wished you had let him finish what he stared that night…

Life seemed to be going in your favor. Your summer filled with fun, all your friends getting along and spending time together. Even your overly strict and over protective parents easing up on you ever so slightly as you grew into adulthood. And Tyrian, oh sweet Tyrian. He was the highlight of your days. His antics, his jokes, just his very presence always brought a smile to your face.

Your sister wouldn’t stop teasing you about your stupid love-sick crush. Your friends calling you two “love birds” whenever they got the chance. And your own stupid face so easily confessing all the feelings your fumbling mouth so desperately wanted to hide. What made it worst was how eagerly Tyrian played along, with the constant pet names and public displays of affection.

It couldn’t be real thought, right? There was no way he could have feelings for you. He called everyone by pet names, he was naturally just a physically affectionate person. He loved giving hugs, he loved playfully fighting, he always had such flowery praises for the people around him. It had to just be your own internal desires. Your overly worried thoughts reading into implications that certainly want’s there. You needed to stop projecting.

You couldn’t help it though. Something always felt off, something that continued to bother you. Tyrian seemed to linger even more around you. Keeping a close distance whenever you all went out together.

Well, it must just certainly be because you were the connection between the group. They were all your friends to begin with after all, of course he be nervous around them. But still it somehow bothered you, how closely he clung to your coattails. Your friends all began to tease you about it. Wondering how you’ve manage to adopt such a cute “puppy”.

“What’s wrong my dear?” Tyrian asked, jolting you from your thoughts.

He was currently playing with your hair, braiding together little strands.

“Hmm, oh! Nothing, nothing.” You quickly took a sip of your drink to avoid having to say anything more.

The two of you sat away from the crowd. Sitting atop a low stone wall, waiting for everyone else to pick and buy their treats. The plaza was buzzing with people today, their voices turning into a low drone in your ears.

“That’s clearly not what your expression is saying.” His eyes filled with mischief as he leaned in to tease you.

Forcing your gaze in the other direction, you sipped harder on your drink. The heat on your cheeks clearly telling you the state of your face.

A moment passed between the two of you. His soft laughter tickled your ear and a sharp yelp erupted from your lips, causing you to cough on your drink. More laughter followed as you swatted at Tyrian’s hands, his fingers currently poking into your side.

“S-stop it!” you sputtered, trying to push him away from you.

“Nope, you’re much cuter with a smile on your face!” his smug grin complementing his cheery expression.

“No, seriously stop it! I’m gunna choke!” your stomach began to ache from the laughter.

“Fine,” He huffed, “As you _wish_ my dear.”

A squeak rose to your throat as Tyrian switched to simply just hugging you tightly instead. Your head began to spin, frustration and anger rising up from your stomach.

“Tyrian, stop.” Why was this bothering you so much?

His grip on you only tightened. His amused giggled rumbling against your hair.

“Seriously, stop! Let go!” You pushed back forcefully against him, and with a jerk you broke free.

When you caught his eyes they were bleak. His usual bright glimmer gone and replaced with a dull murky cloud. You stared at him, anger bubbling in your stomach, the stinging of tears made themselves know in the corner of your eyes. His face instantly changed upon noticing them.

Letting out a frustrated huff, you got up and walked off. Everything inside of you was swirling wildly, colliding and typhooning in the pit of your stomach. You were so angry, why were you letting something so small bother you so much?

“Darling!” His voice called out after you.

Your feet stopped despite your desire to keep moving. Guilt making itself know in your chest.

“Darling, I’m-”

“I’m sorry.” You choked out, you didn’t want him to see you cry, “I didn’t mean to lash out at you…”

A moment of silence passed between the two of you. Breathing in deeply you held back your tears. Hands gripping tightly around the cold plastic cup you could feel it’s condensation rolling over your fingers. You had been doing so well. Why did something as silly as your friend’s teasing break you?

A gentle pair of hands came to rest on your shoulders. His breathing tickled the back of your head.

“What’s wrong?” his voice a soft whisper.

“I’m just…” a deep breath cooled your searing throat, “I’m just overthinking, I’m sorry…”

He stayed there, his lips pressed into your hair, his hands frim on your shoulders. The world faded away around you, the buzzing of the people replaced by that of his breath instead. Closing your eyes, you choose to focus on it. His steady breathing, the warmth of his hands. Your lips parted but your voice remained lodged in your throat. Would… would it be right for you to ask?

“Do…” you tried to steady yourself, “Do they bother you?” it sounded so cruel once the words were actually said aloud.

“What do you mean my dear?”

“My friends… Do you like them? Or are you just putting up with them…” why did this sound so selfish?

“Of course I like them.” He reassured, “Such wonderful times we’ve all have together, how could I not?”

Your lips hesitated once more.

“Then… then why do you always… cling to me….” Oh, that sounded so self-centered! You wanted to evaporate into thin air.

His single laugh tickled your hair.

“I suppose, it’s because I’m scared.” His voice was so small.

That was not an answer you were expecting. Your lips gasped, trying to find the right words to respond. A soft “oh” was all you managed to squeaked out.

He laughed a little more, his hands dipping down past your shoulders to envelope you in an embrace.

“It may surprise you my dear, but I do not have many friends…”

When had you ever heard him this somber?

“So I suppose, I cling to you because you are one of my first…”

So many feelings were swirling inside of your head. Your heart sinking down into your stomach, how guiltily you felt. You shouldn’t have asked. You shouldn’t have burden him.

“I’m… I’m sorry…” was all that you could muster up.

“Don’t be darling. You’ve given me something so incredibly special! How could I ever be upset with you?” His usually cheery voice made itself known.

The heat from your cheeks began to spread all along your skin. Your head growing dizzy from the colliding mess of feelings that was welling up inside of you.  Slowly, you felt yourself being spun around. His eyes were tender as they gaze down at you, his lips a soft curve on his softly flushing face.

“I only hope I am worthy of someone as wonderful as you…”

There it was again, that look in his eyes, the hold it had on your heart. You felt yourself melting into his arms. His fingers warm as they brushed along your cheek, your chin, tipping it up to meet his face. The world dissolved around you as his bright golden eyes closed in, his gaze soft. His lips just a moment away from-

A sharp whistle and a loud slap broke you out of your daze. A newfound heat flooding across your face as you quickly pushed Tyrian away.

“Ow! What the hell dude?” one of your friends groan rubbing their shoulder.

The one who slapped them glared them down angrily before turning to the two of you with apologetic eyes.

Your face flushed red for a much different reason now as you angrily and embarrassingly stomped over to them and childishly flail at the one who whistled. They only continued to laugh at your distress and joked about “the lovebirds”.  Between all the commotion and the shouting you missed the darkness that flashed across his golden eyes, only to be replace a moment later by his usual playful self.

You were so tired. Your body heavy as you laid in bed, your thoughts swimming through fog and clouds. It had been a long day. It had been an emotionally taxing day. Shutting your eyes, you only desired sleep. It had happened again. The situation the two of you found yourselves in. The look in his eyes, the closeness of his lips, the confusing mess that was your feelings and yet…

Pushing them away you tried to ignore the weight in your chest. You were too tired for this, too confused and to drain of all reasoning to try and piece together a rational response. You wanted sleep, you wanted to dream… you wanted to see him… those sweet soft golden eyes instead of the harsh violet ones watching over your worn out body.

You missed him…

They were there tonight. His bright golden eyes returning to you. Gently they gazed down at you, filled with the familiar warmth you had grown to love. What a wonderful dream it was, you could feel a smile form on your lips. You wanted to reach out and caresses that adorable face.

His lips parted, motioned as if to say something but remained silent. Was he blushing? Your sleep filled eyes couldn’t really tell. An incoherent groan escaped your lips. You wanted to comfort him, to say something to soothed the nervousness that plagued his usually happy expression.

“May I…” his voice was so soft, so unsure as it ghosted across your ears.

“May I kiss you?” his voice wavered in a way that was so unfitting for him.

You’ve never seen him this nervous, this unsure and adorably embarrassed.

“…Please?” his eyes wide, pleading and just so… cute.

When had he began to look so cute to you? A noise escaped your lips as you tried to respond. Curse this tired sleepy body of yours.

His eyes slowly lit up, the pink of his cheeks flushing to maroon. He was so cute. You could feel his staggering breath brush along your cheeks, the heat radiating off his skin as he leaned into you.

Your heavy lids made it difficult to keep your eyes on him. No, no, this was unfair! Your warry mind pulling you away from such a wonderful dream! You fought back against the pull. Fought to keep his heavy breath against your cheeks, his warm lips stiffly pressed to yours. How utterly cute, only in dreams could you ever hope to see him his nervous and exposed.

Would he have kissed you like this in reality? This awkwardly and this shy? Surely not, the Tyrian you knew was too confident, too bold and too theatrical to have so much hesitation in showing you affection. But it was nice to dream, to see this awkward adorable nervous side of him. It was such a wonderful dream, and it was taken away from you all too quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My little sister is such a treat. She wouldn't stop hammering me with logical reasoning as I write this. Girl, the only way this mess would ever work out was if they were completing ignoring logic...


	4. Chapter 4

“What’s the matter my dear?” Tyrian asked in his usual cheery voice as you yawned again.

“Sorry, I just didn’t get enough sleep last night.” Rubbing your eyes, you tried to push back your grogginess.

It was a warm summer’s day and the two of you had decided to spend it relaxing at the park. Sitting together underneath the shade of tall trees, the grass was soft and cool beneath you. The buzzing of people a soft hum in the distance.

“Oh, what matters of troubles are plaguing your dreams darling?” His eyes soften in his concern over you.

The heat slowly began to surface on your cheeks, memories of last night’s dream flooding across your vison. Maybe it had been a bad idea to agree to hang out again so soon. But you wanted to make it up to him, replace yesterday’s spat with a better memory.

A squeak escaped your lips as your eyes refocused to see Tyrian inches away from your face. His bright eyes locking onto you, a glimmer of mischief in them.

“Okay, okay! Stop that!” You laugh, giving in all too quickly.

“But you have to promise not to laugh!” Your hands pressed against his face, trying to push that ridiculous smirk away from you.

“Why would I do such a thing?” he teased, a toothy grin on his lips.

“You also CANNOT hold this against me!”

“Oh, what manner of embarrassing secrets does my sweet darling have for me today?” he giggled clearly delighted at your embarrassment.

“Stop it!” you couldn’t help but smile, “Seriously, no judging!”

“I would never!” He looked to you accusingly. A soft pout on his lips.

The memory made it hard to find your voice. All your feelings swirling around your head made it difficult to focus. Staring down at your hands you tried to figure out the right way to tell him. 

“I just…”

Your eyes glanced up to him momentarily, his focus was solely placed on you. Oh, the pressure weighed on your nerves. Should you tell him? Would it be right to confessed your feelings? After everything that’s happened, after yesterday and the… almost incident again…

“Look, I was really tired last night and after all the drama that happened. I just— I dreamed about…” your words faded away as your embarrassment robbed you of your voice.

His giggle made you jump.

“Sorry darling you need to speak up.” He teasingly cupped an ear with his hand, “While adorable, I cannot understand your mumbling~”

“I dreamed about kissing you!” the heat burned across your skin as you simply just forced the words from your throat.

There was silence. You couldn’t bring yourself to look at him, too afraid of what his reaction would be.

“I dreamed that I kissed you, okay…” you felt the need to justify yourself, “After everything that happened, I just— I couldn’t stop thinking about it and…” your whole body must have been burning red by now.

“Did… did you… enjoy it?” his voice was so soft you had to strain to hear it.

“…Yes…” you wanted to shrink away into nothing.

It surprised you that you hadn’t passed out from all the blood rushing to your face.

“… Would you… like another?”

Shock finally forced you to look up. Large glistening golden eyes were inches away from your own. A bright maroon tinting his cute adorable cheeks. The look on his face was melting your heart, melting your logic, your reason.  He was looking at you with the same desire you were so desperately feeling for him.  Was this reality? Surely, you must have still been dreaming?

“May I kiss you?” his whisper caused a shiver across your burning skin.

Were those words real? Was he really asking...?

“Please?” you’d never seen that desperation in his eyes before.

All the thoughts inside your head began to spin, the drumming of your heartbeat pounded in your ears. A powerful static racing across your nerves, your muscles, unsure of how to respond. Quivering lips parted, half a sound escaping before you were pushed to the ground, his mouth hungrily enveloping yours.

The world spun around you in a blur of colors. Lips and hands and body parts all meshing together incoherently. He was heavy on top of you, his breath hot and sticky against your own. It was hard to breath. It was hard to think. The feeling of his lips on your, his teeth nipping, and his tongue pushing its way past the border of your mouth.

The heat coursing through your body was causing you to grow even more dizzy. You wanted him to continue. Oh how desperately you wanted him to continue but the feelings in your chest were violently clashing with the thoughts in your head. No, this was too much, this was happening too fast. You wanted to breath, you needed a moment to fully registered what was really happening.

You fumble with your hands trying to push him off you, but his fingers only caught yours. Eagerly they intertwined between your own, pushing your hands back down onto the grass, keeping you pinned beneath him. You’ve never seen him this… frantic.

Was it wrong that you found it so appealing?

He vigorously pressed feverish kisses against your gasping lips. His own parting for only a second to breath before crashing back down to interlock with yours. A hand slip beneath your shirt, his coarse fingers brushing along your stomach. Your body shivered at his touch, and he responded by pressing himself further down onto you.

Why did something feel so off?

His lips finally left yours and you let out a gasp, desperately trying to reclaim the air back into your lungs.

“Wait!” you breathed out.

His lips found their way to your throat.

“Please wait!” your head was growing too dizzy.

His tongue was burning on your skin.

“Tyrian please stop!” you shout.

A deep low moan rumbled against your ear.

“You’re hurting me!” you finally cried out.

Everything froze. His hands, his breath, the world around you came to forceful halt. Finally, you had a moment to breath.

“I’m sorry…” his voice broke in a way that made you shiver for the wrong reason.

“I’m sorry!” Tyrian frantically pulled himself off you.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

Something horrifying glossed over his golden eyes, dulled the brilliant color to a murky hue. You’ve never seen fear in him before.

“My darling, I’m so sorry…” the panic in his voice pulled at your pounding heart.

“Wait, no, Tyrian. I just— I just wanted you to wait.” You pulled yourself up. Panic replacing shock inside of you.

“I’m sorry!” he collapsed into himself.

“Tyrian, wait, please. I just- Please don’t-”

“Forgive me, please forgive me!” he threw himself at you, arms wrapping themselves around your waist in a tight grip.

It was hard to breath.

“Don’t hate me, please don’t hate me.” His voice muffled in your shirt.

What was going on, why was he so panicked? Your feelings violently pulled between confusion and concern. What could you do to reassure him?

“I don’t! Tyrian, it’s okay! It’s okay! I can’t hate you even if I tired!” you despised the panic that laced itself in your voice, but what could you do?

This was so unlike him. This was so odd for him. Your stomach twisted into knots, your arms wrapping themselves around him to soothed his shaking form.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled into your chest.

“I’m so sorry. I couldn’t stop myself, I just couldn’t wait anymore.”

You ran your hand down is hair, softly cooing to calm his hysterical ramblings.

“It’s okay Tyrian, it’s okay. I’m not mad, just really shocked.”

His breathing began to even out, his quivering slowed as he pressed his face into your body.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” You gently patted his hair, whispering reassurance to him.

A long moment passed as you held him firmly within your arms.

“My darling…”finally he lifted his head to up to look at you.

You were taken back by the red lingering in the corner of his eyes.

“My darling,” his eyes never look so frenzied, so wild and so… needy.

“I love you.” He looked straight into you, his face softening as he said those words.

Everything inside you stopped.

“I love you so much.” A dreamy glaze coated those burning eyes, “I’ve love you for so very, very long now. I cannot, I simply cannot hold it back anymore.”

Your throat twisted in on itself, your mind unable to process any words, any responds to his sudden confession.

“I do not _want_ to hold it back anymore!” he pulled himself up, leveling his eyes with yours.

“I love you. My darling, I love you so much it’s killing me! Please, you must love me too, you must! I know you do! So, please, please, be mine.”

Tyrian pleaded hysterically as he lean into you. His weight pressing down on your legs, causing them to go numb.

“Say yes, please say yes. It’s killing me to wait for you. I understand that you’re shy and I know that you’re confused but surely, no, certainly! I certainly know you love me as well!”

The air was too thick to breath. The feeling of his breath against your cheeks too hot, too burning. He wasn’t wrong, in fact Tyrian was so scarily right. But, the feeling in your stomach, the uneasiness that refused to leave you be. Why did this feel wrong?

“I was so angry yesterday when your friend interrupted us. I was so angry that night I drop you home. We were so close, we were always so close, but it just wasn’t ever right.”

The gloss in his eyes turned dark, murky as the words came tumbling out from his mouth.

“But it’s alright, because even if it didn’t work out then, I could see, I could so easily tell...”

He stared straight into your eyes, burning fire scorching your bones.

“You’ve always wanted me as well...” His gaze was so very distance, so lost in a dream like trance.

Could you still have been dreaming now? Everything was too chaotic, too wild and just too… too much. Everything was too much right now, his words, his eyes, too many emotions for you to process, for you to comprehend. This wasn’t the way it was supposed to play out. This wasn’t supposed to be the way you felt when everything finally—   

“My darling, my beautiful, wonderful darling. Please, no more waiting. No more stalling.” His arms curved up your back, pulling the two of you together in a tighter embrace.

“I’ll make up for last night’s mistake,” his voice ruffling through your hair, “I’ll make up for the ones I’ve committed right now. So please, just tell me you love me as well…” a soft lull in your ears.

You were unbearably confused. So you _hadn’t_ been projecting? It wasn’t your mind playing tricks on you. He… he really loved-

Wait, last night…

Make up for last night…

Memories came flooding back.

Bright golden eyes in the darkness…

Your whole body stiffened. A fire flooding your nerves.

Everything slowly started to fall into place.  

Your missing items.

His unyielding, persistence affection.

Those constant “dreams” of bright golden…

You pushed him off you, ignoring the shock and the pain that engraved itself onto his face.

Everything was spinning, swirling. Your head was in ruins, it’s contents trashing itself with the confines of a skull that was too small, too dense and too oblivious to have noticed all the screaming red flags. The static stabbed like needles across your legs as you pulled yourself up.

“You’ve been breaking into my house…” the words freed themselves inventorially from your quivering lips.

The look of horror, of guilt, that burned itself into his eyes barely registered in your thoughts.

“You’ve been stealing my things…” Your feet moved without your command.

“Please, my darling, it’s not like that! I can explain, I can-”

“You’ve been _stalking_ me…” your voice was barely audible as it broke from your throat.

No, no…

A low ringing scratched at your ears.

No, no, no, no, _no!_

No, this wasn’t fair! This wasn’t right!

…Why?

_Why!?_

Acid tears streaked down your face, the world blurring together before your vison. Was this what it felt like? Was this all he ever saw? This ugly mess of splotches and pain seeping into your skull?

“Darling, please don’t go, don’t leave-”

“Stop!” a horrifying shirk came in place of your voice.

You could barely distinguish his hand reaching out to you among the splotches of shapes your tear soaked eyes were seeing. You back away, he stopped. The ringing in your ears tearing at your skull.

You ran.

You ran wherever your feet carried you.

It wasn’t fair.

It wasn’t right.

Why did it have to turn out this way?

Why did reality have to mock your feelings?

You somehow found a quiet place to cry your eyes out. Everything hurt, everything burned, you were a hideous mess and you simply wanted the day to stop existing. After an hour or so of self-pitying, you called up your sister and asked to be taken home.

She came quickly, the look of panic evident on her face. You remained silent, you didn’t want to think anymore. Thinking was what had gotten you into this mess.

“You want me to beat him up?” she asked, her lips in a thin line.

“…No.” you said it without much thought.

Was that right? Was that what you were truly feeling? How pathetic…  

A long sigh escaped her lips.

“Whenever you want to talk about what happened, I’m here for you okay?” her voice was soft.

You mumbled something she took as an “okay”.

The rest of the ride home was silent. Once there, you went straight up to you room to be alone. Your head was throbbing, the tears and the confusion making you feel like vomit. Opening your scroll, you were surprise to find yourself disappointed to not see a text from him. You laughed at yourself, here you where, still pining over your stalker. Throwing your scroll to the floor you rolled over and forced yourself to shut down.

“…I’m sorry…”

“I’m sorry…”

His voice continued to echo in your ears. The sorrow, the pain, why was it breaking your heart?

“I’m so sorry my darling…”

You wanted it to stop.

“But I understand now, it’s alright…”

Your eyes bolted open.

Vibrant violet eyes stared at you in the darkness. Your nerves should have stiffen, your body grown tense and your blood run cold upon seeing him in your room once more. It should have, if it weren’t for the fact that you couldn’t feel anything below your neck. 

“I understand my dear, and it’s alright.” His voice was so uneven, so strange and so harsh in his throat.

The whites of his eyes were rusty, the darkness under them so very prominent. His shaking fingers softly brushed your hair, his violet eyes tender and so very warn as they gazed longingly at you.

“It’s alright, I’ll fix it. I’ll make it up to you. I’ll do things right this time.”

It was hard to tell if he was reassuring himself or reassuring you.

Your lips parted but only a gasping incoherent noise came out. Where was your voice?! Where was the feeling of your body?!

“I’m sorry my darling. I know I’ve done you wrong.” His eyes so filled with guilt as he looked at you.

“But I promise to make it better. I’ll do better this time. I’ll _be_ better this time.” His voice sharp, nearly cracking.

Something bubbled in your chest.

Was it fear?

Was it anger?

…

…Was it regret?

Slowly he rose up above you. His hands remained gentle as he maneuvered your body to make room for himself. You wanted to scream, to shout, to say anything, do anything as he climbed into your bed and wrapped his arms around you.

“I’ll be good.” He whispered into your hair, “I will not force myself on you. I do not want to hurt you anymore. I do not want to hurt you ever again. I’ll be good, I promise…”

You could feel him shaking softly around you.

“But I miss you. I miss you so much my darling. So forgive me, please forgive me. I just need… I just need a moment.”

His whole body wrapped itself around you. You could barely make out the sensation of his tail rubbing along your back. His hand guided your face into the crook of his neck, his own pressing firmly into your hair. You could hear him breathing in you scent, hear the hoarseness of his breath. Faintly feel the uneven rise and fall of his chest. Why did it hurt you to see him this way?

“It’ll be better in the morning. I promise to make it better in the morning…” his voice rose and broke in a sharp pitch.

His grip on you tighten, the tip of his tail flickered across your face. Something cold and wet lingered on your skin. You shut your eyes and refused to think about it.

“I love you my darling. I love you, I love you, I love you…” those words echoed in a frenzy through the darkness, “I love you _so_ _much_ …”

Tears were beginning to well at the corner of your eyes. You wanted to stop thinking, to stop being awake. Using the last of your strength you shoved your face deeper into his chest and forced yourself to shut back down.

The gasp that staggered from his lips sounded almost cheerful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this segment was so much fun to write... I love you Tyrian my precious little scorpiling, I really, really do, but your misery is just to delectable to pass up...


End file.
